The invention relates to user interfaces providing an additional number of simultaneously-adjustable interactively-controlled discrete (clicks, taps, discrete gestures) and pseudo-continuous (downward pressure, roll, pitch, yaw, multi-touch geometric measurements, continuous gestures, etc.) user-adjustable settings and parameters, and in particular to the sequential selective tracking of subsets of parameters, and further how these can be used in applications.
By way of general introduction, touch screens implementing tactile sensor arrays have recently received tremendous attention with the addition multi-touch sensing, metaphors, and gestures. After an initial commercial appearance in the products of FingerWorks, such advanced touch screen technologies have received great commercial success from their defining role in the iPhone and subsequent adaptations in PDAs and other types of cell phones and hand-held devices. Despite this popular notoriety and the many associated patent filings, tactile array sensors implemented as transparent touchscreens were taught in the 1999 filings of issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,078 and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/761,978.
Despite the many popular touch interfaces and gestures, there remains a wide range of additional control capabilities that can yet be provided by further enhanced user interface technologies. A number of enhanced touch user interface features are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,078, pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/761,978, 12/418,605, 12/502,230, 12/541,948, and related pending U.S. patent applications. These patents and patent applications also address popular contemporary gesture and touch features. The enhanced user interface features taught in these patents and patent applications, together with popular contemporary gesture and touch features, can be rendered by the “High Definition Touch Pad” (HDTP) technology taught in those patents and patent applications. Implementations of the HDTP provide advanced multi-touch capabilities far more sophisticated that those popularized by FingerWorks, Apple, NYU, Microsoft, Gesturetek, and others.